ça passe ou ça casse
by Missronflex
Summary: OS terraink (laink x terracid) nulle en résumé


Bonjour ^^

Voilà première fanfic sur wankil studio!

N'hésitez pas a laisser avis :)

excusez d'avances les fautes,si il en reste.

update car avait viré pleins de mots durant la conversion pour l'upload :,(

(Grand merci a toi Elias)

Bien sur Terracid & Laink ces deux gentilles personnes ne m'appartienne pas.

si ils le souhaitent tout disparaîtra!

* * *

C'était jour de fête chez Guzz,il avait appelé ses trois amis et collègues de YouTube. Pour passer une soirée ensemble et fêter le début des vacances .Hugo et Terracid étaient déjà là , il ne manquait plus que Laink ayant eue un problème de train. Terracid et Hugo avaient déjà commencé a boire,ne voulant pas attendre le retardataire. Terracid avait aussi préféré commencer a boire tout de suite,car il voulait tant bien que mal cacher son malaise,ne voulant pas être percé a jour devant ses amis et surtout envers le concerné.La sonnette de la maison de Guzz retentit,pour laisser enter Thomas avec sa valise .Damien se tendit il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter Thomas ,au départ il avait eu envie de porter son habituelle masque de meilleur ami,mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable,pas ce poussa un soupir d'exaspération et sortit fumer une cigarette,voir plusieurs,pour dissiper son mal-être sans même avoir prit le temps de saluer son meilleur soirée était plutôt douce,il décida de s'allonger dans l'herbe pour réfléchir sur le tournant qu'avait pris ses sentiments,ils avaient changés il y a environ deux mois de ça, au départ il c'était juste dit que c'était une passade, juste comme ç Damien se sentait bizarre quand il devait parler ou voir pensait juste que c'était de la gène par rapport à ce qu'il avait pensé.Avec le temps,il se rendit compte que c'était bien plus fort,plus profond que ça!Ce qu'il ressentait ce n'était pas du flan ,il aimait viscéralement bon acteur il faisait tout pour que personne ne décèle ce ne pouvait se résoudre a imaginer sa réaction. Thomas afficherai sûrement une expression de dégoût,l'insulterai sûrement de PD. Damien aurait le cœur brisé il ne voulait pas voir ça!il valait mieux garder ça pour lui,malheureusement ce soir,il ne s'en sentait pas capable.Ça allait être en pensant Damien fixait le ciel,laissant ses pensées filer à toute allure pour essayer de trouver une solution,un échappatoire,qui lui permettrait de sauver les entendit un bruit,le bruit de la porte de la véranda,il ne chercha pas à se retourner,mais il entendit à la démarche que c'était Thomas qui arrivait.

Thomas: Tu dis même pas bonjour enculé!

Damien se leva pour faire la bise à son ami,sans relever l'insulte,tout en essayant de paraître naturelle mais Thomas tiqua.

T:Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?Tu as l'air bizarre mon terro, tu as l'air vachement distant depuis quelques temps? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Terracid avait comme prit un coup sur la tête,pensant justement tout faire pour que ça ne se prit alors une aspiration et commença

D:Si,ça va ...enfin on fait allez …

Les sourcils de Thomas se froncèrent ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait autant toucher Damien.

T:C'est pas grave au moins?

terra soupira.

D:rien de grave ...en quelques sortes... c'est au niveau sentimental que ça coince

Laink esquissa un sourire.

T:tu es tombé amoureux?

D:Oui voilà...c'est malheureusement ça le problème !

Laink plissa les yeux et sans le vouloir secoua la tête.

T:En quoi c'est un problème?

Damien déglutit difficilement

D:C'est... c'est un homme

T:Et alors je vois pas le problème !

Le brun sentit une once d'espoir réchauffer son cœur.

D:C'est plutôt de quel homme il s'agit...Le problème ce n'est pas qu'il ait déjà quelqu'un non...c'est qu'il est hétéro... et j'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air...Si je lui annonce et qu'il m'en veuille ...et que du coup on puisse plus jamais se parler... ça me tuerait... je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça….

T:Alors annonces lui!Tu peux pas rester comme ça!Ça se voit que tu vas très mal... je sais que ce sera quitte ou double,mais dans ce cas là il vaut mieux en avoir le cœur net.

D: Je ne sais pas...J'ai vraiment peur de tout ruiner...

T:Ecoute moi bien Damien!je ne le dirai pas deux fois! Damien tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel! Damien,j'aime tout chez toi,tes blague à la con,ton sourire de crétin,ta taille de géant,ta sincérité et ta sensibilité,les petits moments qu'on passe ensemble.Même si je sais que de ton côté il n'y aura que de l'amitié!Je suis dans le même état que toi!Damien comme je te l'ai dit c'est quitte ou double... Je...je... t'aime!je sais...que ça peut faire...drôle tu vas sûrement trouver ça écoeurant ... mais il fallait que je te le dise,je n'attends pas une réponse favorable…Mais merci d'avoir écouté,ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler...

Thomas se retourna mais une main le en larme pensait qu'il était en train de rêver et c'était même pincé le bras pour en être sûr.

D:Thomas la personne donc je suis amoureux c'est toi!

il resserra sa poigne sur le bras de Laink et l'attira contre petit n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, que cet amour soit réciproque semblait tellement impossible!Il rapprocha alors doucement la tête du visage de Damien et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

D:Je t'aime Thomas.

T:Je t'aime aussi Damien.

Après s'être une dernière fois embrassés,ils rentrèrent souriant dans le salon de Guzz.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture

lâche un com' !

Bisous


End file.
